¿Y si la historia cambiara?
by sirinnette
Summary: dos años despues de la derrota de Voldemort, se busca la menera de ir al pasado y cambiar la historia, evitar tragedias, y volver a derrota a el que no debe ser nombrado pero, ¿ que otra cosa puede cambiar? Re-editada
1. Chapter 1

Hola!!! Después de dos largos años al fin estoy de vuelta ya que tengo computadora propia y nadie me puede decir nada por ponerme a escribir en mi tiempo libre. Mientras trataba de dormir hace un par de días atrás me vino a la cabeza la historia que estuve escribiendo y me dieron ganas de terminarla.

A pesar de que no tengo la historia como la escribí desde un principio porque se me perdió la libreta donde la tenía escrita (todavía no me acuerdo si la deje en algún lado de mi cuarto o si mi mamá la tiró a la basura, pero no importa) esto puede ser de mucha ayuda, ya que me da la libertad de añadir miles de cosas que pueden mejorar la historia y llevarla a los términos que quiero.

Para mi buena suerte aun tengo los primeros tres capítulos así que solo tengo que subirlos nuevamente. Lo primero que hare es arreglar el súper párrafo en el que se convirtió el prologo ya que es difícil de leer sin que te de dolor de cabeza. Pero bueno que le voy a hacer.

Disclaimer- los personajes no son de mi propiedad. Todos le perteneces a la famosa novelista J.K. Rowling, yo solo los utilizo para pasar el aburrimiento y no para fines de lucro.

Para que entiendan la historia les voy a aclarar el formato de la historia

-Dialogo-

"_Pensamientos"_

FB (recuerdos)

Bueno así que aquí les va una vez más

¿Y si la historia cambiara?

La vida en el mundo mágico había cambiado. Hacia 2 años que Harry Potter "el-niño-que-vivió" había derrotado a Lord Voldemort "el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado" cuando el chico tenía 17 años. Desde aquel momento, nada había sido igual. Todos los que habían participado en la guerra habían quedado marcados de una forma u otra forma, quizás por que habían perdido un familiar o un amigo, o porque habían quedado cicatrices en el cuerpo o en el alma. Pero no importaba, todos la recordaban.

En cada lugar al que Harry, Ron y Hermione iban todos los magos y brujas les daban las gracias por haber derrotado al Sr. Tenebroso. Cada vez que alguien hacia eso, en sus almas se agolpaba el dolor, al recordar a todas las personas que habían perdido la vida en aquella guerra que había empezado antes de que algunos de ellos nacieran, pero que había concluido mucho tiempo después arrebatándoles la vida.

Sentados en el café de siempre, a la misma hora, recordaban con nostalgia a todos sus seres queridos. Hermione recordaba los momentos vividos desde su primer año en Hogwarts y las aventuras que vivió junto a sus inseparables amigos: lágrimas, risas, temores, amores, problemas, enojos, la separación de sus padres y todos los peligros de muerte.

Ron se encontraba en la misma situación de su novia. Recordaba también el momento en que conoció a Harry en el Expreso de Hogwarts, sus discusiones con Hermione, su odio hacia Malfoy, los peligros a los que se enfrentaban desde que se conocieron: pelear contra un troll, buscar la piedra filosofal, enfrentarse a un basilisco que salió de la cámara de los secretos y que había secuestrado a Ginny, ayudar a escapar a Sirius Black ya que este era inocente, el retorno de Voldemort, la pelea contra este en el Ministerio de Magia. Enfrentar la muerte de Fred, el sufrimiento de toda su familia, el fin de la guerra y muchas cosas más.

Pero todo ese sufrimiento no se comparaba con lo que sentía Harry Potter. El desde antes de nacer tenía una gran responsabilidad. Luego la muerta de sus padres, y después de 11 años de pensar que habían muerto por un accidente, saber de que fueron asesinados por un mago. Enterarse de que hablaba parsel, enfrentarse a Tom Riddle y a un basilisco, rescatar a Sirius (su padrino) del beso del dementor y su incursión al torneo de los Tres Magos. La muerte de Cedric Diggory por manos de Colagusano, y además de que este hiciera regresar a Voldemort gracias a una poción. El Priori Incantatem. La muerte de Sirius en la batalla del Ministerio. El siguiente año, lo peor que pudo haber presenciado en su vida: la muerte de Dumbledore a manos de Severus Snape. El fin de la batalla. El sufrimiento de su mejor amigo y su novia por la muerte de uno de los gemelos: Fred. La muerte de Remus Lupin y su esposa ya que su hijo el pequeño Teddy ya no tenía a sus padres. La muerte de Snape, la cual le dolió en el alma y un sin número de cosas más.

El se había hacho cargo de la Orden del Fénix que se mantenía funcionando en la casa que había heredado de Sirius. Todo seguía su curso normal, hasta que un día de la boca de Ron salió la simple frase "me pregunto cómo hubiera sido todo, si la historia hubiera sido diferente". Aquello lo había dejado pensando. Luego de aquel día se estuvo planteando la idea y simplemente la presento ante la orden, pero varios negaron que se pudiera llevar a cabo, pues era muy peligroso.

FB

_En el número 12 de Grimmauld Place se estaba llevando a cabo la reunión mensual que hacía la Orden de Fénix para mantenerse al tanto de lo que estaba pasando en el mundo mágico. Discutían sobre los mortífagos que no habían sido capturados y que los aurores buscaban sin descanso. No era nada fácil para ninguno de ellos acostumbrarse a la dirección de Harry. No era porque no le creyeran capaz, al contrario si alguien debía asumir esa responsabilidad él era el mejor capacitado. La realidad era que se sentían muy extraño no tener frente a ellos los ojos brillantes de Albus Dumbledore, quien había sido su líder por largos años hasta el día de su muerte._

_Recordando lo que su mejor amigo Ron había dicho en voz alta un día, Harry trajo a colación el tema de volver al pasado para cambiar las cosas que habían sucedido._

_-Bien, los mande a llamar antes de la fecha que habíamos establecido por que tengo algo que proponerles.- la mayoría de los presentes lo miró con curiosidad ya que esto si era algo de qué preocuparse. No todo el tiempo se hacía una reunión antes de la fecha elegida lo que significaba que algo podía ir mal._

_-Y bien Potter que es lo que sucede- dijo una mujer mayor que inspiraba porte y elegancia; Minerva McGonagall._

_-Quería consultarles que… he estado pensando que podríamos tratar de regresar al pasado para arreglar las cosas que salieron mal.- dijo Harry algo nervioso por la reacción de su antigua profesora de transfiguraciones._

_-Creo que eso sería una gran idea. Solo si en realidad se pudiera hacer de una manera segura.- dijo Molly Weasley. Esto para ella y su familia significaba mucho. Si esto se hacía su hijo Fred podría regresar a la vida._

_-Podemos buscar información, adiestrarnos en el tema de viajes al pasado… saber exactamente como hacer funcionar el giratiempos para llevar a cabo el plan y…- pero fue interrumpido de inmediato._

_-Lamento interrumpirlo pero, el giratiempos solo retrocede hasta un máximo de un año así que no creo que se pueda hacer con uno.- dijo nuevamente Minerva._

_Había veces en que parecía que la bruja no quería colaborar con el nuevo líder de la Orden, pero todos sabían que sus consejos eran sabios y que eran tomados en cuenta por la mayoría._

_-Hermione, ¿crees que se puede hacer algo?- dijo Harry a su amiga que había permanecido callada durante todo el transcurso de la reunión._

_-Bueno Harry creo que una buena idea pero, hay muchos riesgos y no podríamos hacer nada. Estas cosas pasaron hace 20 años no creo que recordemos cada una de las cosas que nos pasaron y en que exacto momento.- de pronto sus ojos brillaron con una intensidad que no pasó desapercibida por su amigo pero, este no dijo nada._

_-Porque no lo dejamos a votación. Si logro encontrar una forma lo suficientemente segura para viajar ¿me permitirían hacerlo?- a pesar de lo mucho que les hubiera gustado la idea de tener de nuevo a sus seres queridos no expondrían a nadie a hacer un viaje tan peligroso. Así que unánimemente votaron en contra de la propuesta._

FB

El no se dio por vencido y dijo que si encontraba la forma más segura de hacerlo, lo haría y nada lo detendría. Desde aquel entonces Hermione se desapareció. Fue como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra, ya que ni siquiera Ron, que era su novio sabía dónde estaba. Luego de seis meses de búsqueda, Harry había comenzado a desesperarse. Tanto buscar y todo en vano. Si no había otra forma, lo haría de la única manera en que sabía hacerlo, aunque significara un gran riesgo. Citó a todos los miembros de la Orden para hacerlos participes de la decisión que había tomado. Todos los miembros estaban allí, menos Hermione. Cuando el dijo lo que tenía en mente, la discusión empezó.

* * *

Espero que les gusten las mejoras al prologo. La verdad es que no es tan largo como quizás lo esperaban, pero de 2 páginas de Word a 5 es una gran mejoría. Pido sus recomendaciones para saber si les gustó el arreglo y si tienen otros consejos. Al que pueda enviar información de los libros 5, 6 y 7 se los agradeceré. No tiene que ser todo el libro, solo datos curiosos, relevantes e importantes que me lleven a una nueva etapa o que al cambiar esos pequeños detalles pueda ocurrir una paradoja en la continuación del tiempo (eso fue algo bastante parecido a Back to the Future jaja) pero eso es lo que quiero.

Para que las cosas cambien de una manera drástica es lo que necesito así que prácticamente yo escribo lo que todos me digan. Básicamente la historia es de la autoría de todos y yo solo la escribo y la publico (hay que darle crédito a todos los que dan ideas maravillosas para las historias). Espero que puedan perdonarme por la larga tardanza y espero que disfruten.

Sirinnette


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí estoy de vuelta. Espero que les gustara el cambio que le hice al prologo. Lo hice con todo el cariño del mundo y dedicado a todas las personas que apoyaron la historia desde u principio. Garcias.

* * *

La discusión como siempre era entre Harry y Minerva McGonagall.

-Ya dije mi punto de vista la última reunión. Quiero salvar a todas las personas que murieron en esa maldita guerra. No es justo de que no podamos ayudarlos.- decía un Harry muy frustrado ya que por más que buscaba formas seguras para regresar al pasado no lo podía hacer.

-Tiene que entender Potter que no siempre podemos hacer lo que queremos. Por más noble que sea su intención no se puede llevar a cabo. Un giratiempos no te ayudaría en nada. Es que es tan difícil de entender.- dijo Minerva tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Harry.

-Pero es que debe haber otra manera de hacerlo. Han pasado dos años, los avances tecnológicos son muchos. Yo ya he buscado pero no encuentro nada que nos pueda ayudar.- decía bastante enojado.

-Ya te lo he dicho una y mil veces, no se puede jugar con el tiempo. ¿Qué no aprendiste nada en tu tercer curso? Y no me mires así, Albus me lo dijo.- dijo al ver la cara de asombro que tenía su antiguo alumno.

-Y volviendo a lo que estábamos discutiendo, no es que yo no quiera cambiar las cosas que sucedieron. Que más quisiera que volver a ver con vida a cada uno de nuestros seres queridos, pero si lo hiciéramos todo lo que conocemos cambiaría.

De repente de la chimenea salió un ruido seco, dejando ver solo una sombra. La silueta aun sin distinguir, mencionó unas palabras que dejaron a todos, y sin excepciones, con la boca abierta.

-Puede que haya una manera de hacerlo.- dijo la sombra mientras se quitaba la capucha revelando el rostro de Hermione Granger. –me ofrezco a hacer el viaje, será difícil, pero no imposible.

-Hermione, que… - Harry comenzó pero fue interrumpido por su amiga que no había visto desde hacía varios meses.

-Harry, dejemos las explicaciones para más adelante. Bien, ustedes no son os únicos que quisieran cambiar las cosas. Entiendo por lo que todos están pasando y es por eso que me fui durante todo este tiempo.- al ver las caras de confusión prosiguió.

-Cuando Harry dijo lo que quería hacer supe que le sería difícil poder llevar a cabo lo que se proponía. Así que comencé a buscar toda la información referente al giratiempos y como fue construido. Me fui a la casa de mis padres en Australia para crear un nuevo giratiempos con la capacidad de regresarnos al pasado, específicamente a nuestro primer año en Hogwarts.- al terminar Harry tenía anua cara de frustración y enojo.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que planeabas? Sabes lo frustrado que he estado en estos meses buscando como solucionar esto y tú no fuiste capaz de decirme que ya lo tenias todo bajo control.-

-Lo lamento Harry, pero si te lo hubiera dicho nunca me hubieras dejado trabajar. Tardé seis meses en crear este artefacto sin distracción alguna. Si hubieras estado cerca habría tardado mucho más.- Ron, quien hasta ese momento había permanecido cayado comenzó a cuestionar a Hermione.

-Lamento interrumpir su conversación, pero ¿Cómo vamos a retroceder en el tiempo y cambiar las cosas, si nos pueden ver?- Hermione miro a Ron con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? Si no estuviera segura de lo que digo no lo estaría proponiendo. Creo que a estas alturas de la vida deberías conocerme lo suficiente como para saberlo.- dijo con algo de fastidio.

-Lo sé, es solo que como no has explicado muy bien de qué trata todo esto, pues tengo algo de curiosidad.- dijo con cara apenada. La verdad es que no le gustaba molestar a Hermione, ya que esta podía ser algo aterradora cuando llegaba a enfadarse en gran manera.

-De acuerdo, lo lamento no era mi intención. Bien, mi giratiempos es uno especial. Tiene la capacidad de regresarte al pasado con las memorias de toda tu vida. Eso significa que cuando regresemos al pasado, a nuestro primer año recordaremos todo. Desde nuestros siete años en Hogwarts, la guerra y todas las personas que perdieron la vida. Sabremos exactamente qué pasará y cuando será.- Dijo Hermione con gran confianza.

-Eso es maravilloso. Ahora si no hay nada que nos detenga. Por cierto, Hermione ¿tienes una fecha para irnos?- dijo Harry que se encontraba bastante entusiasmado por la noticia que acababa de recibir.

-Creo que dentro de una semana sería lo más conveniente. Por lo menos eso no ayudará a prepara bien el viaje y poder despedirnos. Debo irme, los espero mañana en la mañana en la casa de mis padres en Australia. La chimenea está conectada a la Red Flu, solo tienen que decir Granger Manor y listo. Hasta mañana.- y sin más explicaciones salió por la chimenea.

-Hermano, puedes explicarme que pasó. La verdad es que no estoy entendiendo nada. ¿Qué es lo que le pasa?- dijo Ron bastante confuso, dirigiéndose hacia Harry.

-Querido amigo… es tu novia. Si tú no sabes lo que le pasa ¿Cómo lo voy a saber yo?

Luego de esa escena tan rara, la reunión de la Orden había terminado. Cada cual se fue a su respectivo hogar para descansar, pero Harry y Ron pasaron la noche ansiosos por que llegara el próximo día.

* * *

Hermione estaba arreglando varios asuntos importantes antes de que llegaran sus amigos. Se había despertado a las 4:00 de la mañana, para prepara la máquina y poderla probar. Luego de varias horas, la había encendido, solo faltaba la prueba. Subió rápidamente a darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa, ya que todavía estaba en pijama. Luego de vestirse, se fue a prepara el desayuno. A los quince minutos el ruido de la chimenea, le advirtió que su amigo y su novio acababan de llegar. Luego del desayuno, bajaron al sótano.

-Bien, como ya les dije, durante estos meses estuve mejorando el gira tiempos original, para que nos devuelva al pasado. Lo único que tiene de diferente es que, envés de intervenir desde afuera, vamos a sustituir nuestro yo de ese tiempo, con la capacidad de saber y recordar todo la que sucederá.- los chicos aun estaban asombrados por la noticia.

-¿Tenemos que probarlo?- ante la pregunta de Harry, la castaña asintió.

-En este vaso hay agua. Lo que haré es, poner el vaso en el gira tiempos y retroceder en el tiempo unas… tres horas.-diciendo esto, puso el vaso y en cuestión de segundos este desapareció. La chica subió las escaleras y fue directamente a la cocina. Al abrir una de las puertas de los gabinetes, encontró el vaso, con su contenido en el mismo lugar del cual lo había sacado hace una hora atrás.

-Bien, por lo que ven, funciona.-decía Hermione bastante contenta.

-Ron, envía una carta a los miembros de la Orden, para reunirnos mañana.- dijo Harry.

-Bien creo que aquí yo salgo sobrando. Los dejo solos para que se pongan al corriente. Los veré mañana.- y con esto se marchó.

-¿Dime porque te fuiste por tanto tiempo?- dijo Ron luego de que Harry los había dejado solos.

-La verdad Ron es que ya te dije lo que sucedió. Si quería que esto funcionara tenía que irme lejos para que Harry no interfiriera en nada. Sabes que cuando se lo propone puede ser muy exasperante.- dijo ella para disculparse con su novio.

-No estoy molesto es solo que no me dijiste nada y estaba muy preocupado por ti. Sabes, me hiciste mucha falta estos últimos meses.- le comento mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Yo también te extrañe mucho Ron. Espero que puedas perdonarme por esto. Te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir.- al terminar de decir esto se dieron un dulce beso.

Hermione y Ron estuvieron hablando por horas contándose lo que había pasado es los seis meses en los que no se vieron. Tarde en la noche Ron se marcho a descansar, esperando todos así el día para la reunión con todos los miembros de la Orden.

* * *

Bueno gracias a todos por leer y espero que dejen reviews. Positivos o negativos, que todos ayudan.


	3. Chapter 3

Lamento no haber actualizado antes. No era mi intención dejarlos esperar, pero no pude hacerlo antes. Estoy tomando mis exámenes finales de la universidad y la verdad es que con tanto estudio no había podido terminar de arreglar el capitulo. Espero que me perdonen y que disfruten.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, comenzaron a llegar los miembros que quedaban de la Orden del Fénix al número 12 de Grimmauld Place. El primero en llegar fue Harry. Poco a poco se le fueron sumando todos los Weasley, Fleur, Hermione, Minerva, Andrómeda y los demás. Una vez que todos estaban presentes comenzó la reunión.

-Bien gracias a todos por venir.-comenzó Harry- El día de ayer Hermione nos dio la sorpresa de que tiene un giratiempos que nos permitirá volver al pasado. Lo mejor de todo es que los que usen esta máquina no solo viajaran al pasado, sino que su actual memoria o conciencia, que sería lo mismo, sustituirá la que tenía en el tiempo al que regresó.- luego de la pausa continuó.

-He estado pensando y creo que Hermione, Ron y Yo deberíamos ser los que viajen al pasado.- ante la cara de indignación de los demás por no haber sido considerados para el viaje, añadió.

-No es que no quiera que vayan con nosotros es solo que, ya nosotros sabemos lo que va a pasar y cuando será. La mayoría de ustedes vieron la historia desde afuera, nosotros desde adentro lo que no ayudara a hacer las cosas mejor que cualquier otro.- concluyó.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo- dijo Minerva con su rostro lleno de orgullo al ver como su antiguo alumno había madurado. – Creo que esa hubiera sido la elección de Albus. Solo ustedes vivieron las cosas desde un punto de vista interno y creo que se les haría más fácil a ustedes que a cualquier otra persona. Además, con su actual conocimiento se les hará más fácil derrotar a la lacra de Voldemort de una vez y para siempre por segunda vez en la historia.- terminó esto con algo de furia, al recordar al Mago tenebroso.

-Hermione, si quieres puedes explicar cualquier cosa que sea necesaria.- dijo a su mejor amiga, para que así ya no hubieran dudas.

-Gracias Harry. Como ya saben solo partiremos Harry, Ron y yo, ya que como dijo Harry, conocemos las cosas desde un punto de vista diferente al de ustedes. La mejor opción sería regresar al día 31 de agosto, un día antes de comenzar nuestro primer curso en Hogwarts.- como nadie entendió continuó. - La razón para hacer la cosas bien. No podemos irrumpir en medio de los cursos por que se vería el cambio de actitudes. Es más favorable que nos conozcan de una manera y no que de la noche a la mañana cambiemos.- ante la explicación lógica, todos asintieron.

-A hora, de una manera ordenada díganme lo que quieren que se cambie.- comenzó Harry, pero al ver que se formaría una trifulca, Minerva decidió hacerlo ella misma.

-Silencio.- dijo en todo exasperado- Primero que nada tos queremos que se salven vidas. No es justo que personas como Diggory, Sirius, Fred, Tonks, Remus, Severus, Moody y Dumbledore estén muertas. Pero antes de regresar, como dije antes, asegúrense de mandar al infierno a la lacra de Voldemort, para que como ahora vuelva a refundirse en el mismo infierno que es a donde pertenece.- terminó.

- Lamento sacarlos de sus hermosas cavilaciones pero hay cosas que no vamos a poder evitar.- dijo Hermione con un tono serio.- La muerte de Dumbledore por ejemplo…- todos comenzaron a hacer barullo-…La razón, simple. Dumbledore le pidió a Severus que lo matara puesto que Albus iba a morir, solo agilizaron el proceso. Si le salvamos la vida sufrirá y era lo que no quería. En cuanto a lo demás se puede arreglar.- Tardó unos segundos en volver a hablar.

-Harry- dijo de repente mirando a quien consideraba su hermano mayor.- Creo que sería más fácil si durante el trayecto a repetir toda nuestra vida destruimos los Horocruxes. Nadie sospecharía de tres inocentes niños de 11 años. Además, es magia muy avanzada para nosotros.- dijo poniendo una cara de niña inocente.

A Harry le agradó la idea. El hecho de poder destruir a Voldemort en menos tiempo del planeado era magnífico. Los únicos Horocruxes que tardarían en ser destruidos serían el Diario de Tom, el guarda pelos que Dolores Umbridge tenía en su poder y Nagini, una serpiente venenosa que era la mascota de Voldemort.

-Creo que es la mejor idea que has tenido en toda tu vida Hermione. No puedo esperar para hacer este viaje y desquitarme toda la rabia que siento hacía Voldemort por segunda vez en mi vida.- esto lo dijo con algo de coraje ya que aun sentía todas esas emociones encontradas que tenían que ver con la guerra.

-Harry, Ron, quiero pedirles un gran favor. Cuando regresemos al pasado necesito que actúen con normalidad y que se controlen.- dijo la castaña, pero al ver las caras de curiosidad de su amigo y su novio añadió.- cuando regresemos Peter Pettigrew estará vivo y en forma de rata, lo que implica que estará con los Weasley's en la madriguera. Ron, quiero que trates a esa sucia rata con todo el amor que puedas, justo como lo hacías antes de saber que era la lacra de Colagusano. Harry, quiero que te comportes y no pierdas los estribos. Hay que dejar que se escape en nuestro tercer curso y todo saldrá bien.- al decir estas palabras Harry no pudo más y explotó.

-ESTAS LOCA!!! COMO QUIERES QUE ME QUEDE TRANQUILO. QUIERES QUE LO DEJEMOS ESCAPAR. ¿PARA QUÉ?- ya no podía escuchar como su amiga quería que dejaran escapar al que vendió la vida de sus padres a Voldemort.

-Cierra la boca y escúchame Harry. Necesitamos que esté con Ron para que Sirius lo vea y pueda escapar. Necesitamos que escape para que pueda darle un cuerpo a Voldemort y así lo puedas derrotar.- ante esta declaración este se calmo y le pidió disculpas.

-Creo que ya deberíamos irnos. Los espero dentro de una semana en mi casa. Pueden llegar aquí y luego partir por la Red Flu. Que descansen.

UNA SEMANA DESPUES EN AUSTRALIA

En una casa frente al mar, había un gran alboroto. Alrededor de 15 personas desayunaban. La razón, simple: Harry, Ron y Hermione partirían al pasado ese mismo día. Los ánimos estaban caldeados. Muchos les decían que tuvieran cuidado, que les querían, que los iban a extrañar o que no hicieran cosas indebidas para su edad. La vida había sido bastante extraña la última semana. Ellos solo se dedicaban a despedirse de sus seres queridos. En el caso de Harry, este se fue de vacaciones con su novia a Venecia, Italia.

FB

_Un joven de ojos esmeralda y cabellos bastante revueltos estaba junto a una chica de cabello rojo fuego y ojos azules en las góndolas de Venecia. Navegaban observando todo el paisaje y disfrutando el uno del otro._

_-Ginny, te amo lo sabes- Harry comenzaba a despedirse de una manera sutil._

_-Lo sé. Escucha, se que después de que te vayas nada volverá a ser igual. Inclusive puede ser que ya no nos queramos, pero quiero que sepas que tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Harry, te amo con toda el alma, nunca lo dudes. ¿Conoces la tradición?- al obtener un asentimiento por parte del chico, justo al pasar debajo del puente se dieron un dulce beso con el cual cerrarían su amor en aquellos tiempos. _

FFB

Por otro lado, de la misma manera, un pelirrojo y una castaña también se despedían.

FB

_-¿Serias capaz de cerrar la boca? Nos miran como si estuviéramos locos-decía Hermione a su novio que estaba gritando como loco._

_-Amor, no me importa.-y continuo gritando mas fuerte- QUIERO QUE EL MUNDO SEPA QUE AMO A ESTA MUJER!!!!!-la chica estaba muerta de la vergüenza. Ron se había subido a un banco y se puso a gritar que la quería, logrando captar la atención de varios transeúntes._

_-Pídele matrimonio- gritaban algunos y otros por su parte-BESO, BESO-algunas le enviaban a la castaña miradas de envidia, pues todas querían tener un novio que le gritara al mundo que las amabas con todas sus fuerzas._

_-Sabes que te amo y que puede que no nos veamos más que ahora, no hagas esto mas difícil Ron.-la chica ya no aguantaba más._

_-Escucha Hermione. Nos amamos y eso nadie lo va a cambiar- Él sabía que ella tenía razón pero la amaba demasiado como para admitirlo._

_-Mira pasemos lo que nos queda del día juntos pasándola bien, mañana partimos- el pelirrojo asintió y le dio un dulce beso en la comisura de los labios pasando, así el mejor día de sus vidas._

FFB

Cuando todos terminaron el desayuno, todos los presentes bajaron al sótano. Después de unos cuantos minutos, todo estaba preparado. Los tres jóvenes se acomodaron justo en el medio del artefacto para comenzar una nueva aventura. Molly se encontraba al borde del llanto al ver a quienes consideraba sus hijos y al suyo propio partir.

-Los quiero de vuelta sin ningún rasguño- decía con lágrimas en los ojos la matriarca de los Weasley.

-No te preocupes mama, vamos a regresar sanos y salvos pero ya deja de llorar por favor-

Ella solo asintió.- Molly, por favor cuida de la casa. Si mis padres llaman Ginny sabe cómo usar el teléfono. Cualquier cosa que haga falta pregúntale a mi madre. Deséennos suerte…- fueron las últimas palabras que se escucharon de la boca de la castaña luego de desaparecer.

Alrededor de los chicos, se podía ver una sobra disminuyendo su tamaño. Regresaban al 31 de agosto, el día antes de su primer día en Hogwarts, el colegio de magia y hechicería en el cual habían estudiado y se habían hecho amigos. De pronto comenzaron a separarse, cada uno por su lado y después… todo negro.

* * *

Harry se despertó de golpe. Le dolía la cabeza. Cuando miró a su alrededor reconoció de inmediato el lugar que había sido su habitación por largos años. Aquella era la alacena debajo de la escalera. Se encontraba en la casa de los Dursley. Salió de la alacena y miró a su alrededor. Todo se encontraba como antes. La verdad era que se encontraba maravillado. Sabía que Hermione era muy inteligente, pero el hecho de lo que estaba viendo era otra cosa muy diferente. Volvió a entrar a la alacena y se acostó sobre su cama pensando en las cosas que sucederían dentro de un par de horas hasta la derrota de Voldemort.

-_"de mañana en adelante todo va a cambiar"_- fue su último pensamiento antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Ron, al despertarse, se cayó de la cama, y se golpeo la cabeza con el suelo. La verdad era que se sentía algo extraño, como si algo en el fuera diferente. Luego de varios segundos pensando, descubrió la causa de ese sentimiento. Ya recordaba todo: la orden, Hermione y el viaje al pasado. Cuando miro su habitación, sonrió. Hace mucho que no recordaba lo que había tenido de niño. La habitación llena de pósters con movimiento de los Chuddley Cannons, el cuarto hecho un desastre. Era una alegría volver a ser un chico de 11 años. Un extraño pensamiento invadió su mente por completo. El recordaba con claridad a Hermione, y sabía que eran novios. Rápidamente busco entre sus recuerdos sus últimos días juntos y nada. No sentía nada en especial en esos momentos, solo…aprecio. Se levanto del suelo y volvió a la cama a dormir. La verdad era que no quería darle vueltas al asunto pues sabía que era algo normal. Ya no era un hombre y mucho menos un adolecente que se deja llevar por sus hormonas. Era un niño de 11 años de edad que le tocaba vivir la vida por segunda vez con la oportunidad de arreglar aquellos errores que cometió en el pasado, que ahora era su futuro.

-_"Mañana. De mañana en adelante nuestras vidas cambiaran para siempre"_-

* * *

Hermione se despertó despacio, le dolía todo el cuerpo. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos azules como el cielo, que la miraban con preocupación. Su padre se encontraba con ella y su madre entraba por la puerta en esos instantes. A pesar de que sabía que regresaría a su propio pasado, no podía evitar el sentirse fascinada. Sus esfuerzos habían dado frutos se encontraba en el pasado y todo parecía estar en perfecto orden.

-¿Qué pasa, porque están preocupados?- pregunto al ver que los ojos color miel de su madre estaban inundados de lagrimas que luchaban por salir.

-Jane cariño, nos estábamos despidiendo ya que mañana te vas a Hogwarts y no te volveremos a ver hasta las vacaciones de Navidad. De repente mientras subías las escaleras te desmayaste- la chica asintió y le dijo a sus padres que no se preocuparan, que ya estaba mucho mejor.

Cuando sus padres salieron, Hermione busco una libreta y un lápiz. En la primera pagina, con una letra cursiva impecable escribió "Crónicas de un viaje al pasado". Lo primero que escribió fue lo ocurrido durante el viaje y lo puso en su baúl para continuarlo durante el largo trayecto que le restaba.

-"_Bueno, nunca pensé en desmayarme en plena escalera, me duele todo. Espero que todo salga bien y que Harry y Ron no cometan ninguna imprudencia, porque si no, pueden provocar una catástrofe. Mejor me acuesto para descansar un rato y dejar que mi cuerpo se recupere de la caída de hace un momento."_- y con eso se quedo profundamente dormida.

* * *

-¿ah?- Harry se levanto con una interrogante y no era para menos, alguen trataba de derribar la puerta. Luego de unos gritos se dio cuenta de que su tía Petunia estaba gritándole que saliera de su "habitación" para que preparara el desayuno.

-"_la verdad es que extrañaba esto"_- Harry soltó una pequeña sonrisa mientras se ponía la ropa heredada de Duddley, mas escuchaba los gritos de su tía. A pesar de lo mal que lo trataron los Dursley, al final habían demostrado quererlo y eso era algo por lo que les estaría eternamente agradecido. Cuando terminó de vestirse salió de la alacena para comenzar sus labore del día.

-Buenos días tía Petunia. ¿Qué quieren para desayunar?- Harry vio como su tía ponía cara de asombro.

-Prepara lo que quieras. Hoy vamos a llevar a Dudders al hospital para que le quiten la cola de cerdo que ese mago gigante le puso y antes de que preguntes, de una vez te llevaremos a la estación para que vayas a tu colegio. Por cierto, ¿Por qué estas de tan buen humor eh?- Le preguntó de repente. No era normal que su sobrino se levantara de tan buen humor.

-La verdad por nada en especial, pero gracias de todos modos por preocuparte. Preparare el desayuno. Con permiso tía Petunia.- a Harry le extrañó la forma en que su tía se dirigió a él, ya que no era normal que le preguntara por su humor, pero lo paso por alto ya que no quería que nada arruinara su día.

* * *

-RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, más vale que despiertes en estos momentos o llegaras tarde al andén. Tus hermanos ya están bajando así que date prisa.- Molly Weasley le gritaba a su hijo ya que este no despertaba. De repente no supo que paso, pero Ron se encontraba en su regazo abrazándola con mucha fuerza mientras decía "te quiero mucho" en un tono casi inaudible.

-Shh. Yo también te quiero, pero eso no te salvara de una buena tunda si no bajas dentro de 5 minutos y ya pasaron 2 entiendes.- la reacción de Ron fue de una sonrisa y rápidamente fue a darse un buen y merecido baño. Después de haberse caído de la cama tras el viaje, no había visto a nadie. Extrañaba ver a su madre con una sonrisa en el rostro que al verla tuvo esas ganas tan urgentes de abrazarla.

Cuando terminó y bajó para tomar el desayuno, no pudo evitar que una lágrima traicionera saliera de sus ojos azules y surcara una de sus mejillas. Vio a toda su familia reunida en la mesa con una sonrisa. Todos y sin excepciones: desde Ginny, su hermana menor. Percy, con su placa de Prefecto, era la moral y la obediencia con patas. Fred y George, los gemelos, no había nadie como ellos. Fue directamente al lugar donde se encontraba Fred y le dio un abrazo. Este se sentía muy bien. Nunca pensó que su hermanito pudiera expresar tanto cariño por medio de un abrazo. Ninguno supo el porqué de tanta demostración de afecto, pero nadie dijo nada y disfrutaron del momento

-Bueno jovencito, siéntate a desayunar o llegaremos tarde a la estación.- Molly y Ginny estaban al borde de las lagrimas. Ron solo obedeció y se puso a saborear un buen desayuno en familia, el que hace muchos años no disfrutaba.

* * *

-Jane cariño se te va a hacer tarde.- Mariana Granger trataba de despertar a su hija desde hacía 15 minutos, pero lo único que obtenía era un "ahora no"

-Jovencita vas a llegar tarde a tu primer día de clases si no te apuras.- Hermione despertó y rápidamente se fue a dar un baño para así irse a desayunar.

-_"Bueno es la primera vez que no me levanto a tiempo, pero es que me duele todo el cuerpo"_- Mientras se daba un baño se puso pensar en muchas cosas. La verdad era que estaba muy nerviosa de regresar. Tomo la decisión de que ya no sería un a sabelotodo y que solo haría su tarea y tendría las mejores calificaciones sin tener que demostrar cuanto sabía a los demás.

-_"Bueno, tendré que volverme a acostumbrar a los insultos de Malfoy una vez más, pero todo sea por salvar las vidas de personas inocentes"- _Comenzó a cantar una canción que le gustaba mucho de un grupo muggle que lanzaría su primer disco dentro de cuatro años antes de comenzar su cuarto curso. Cuando salió del baño estaba terminando la última frase de la canción.

-I've found a reason to show, a side of me you didn't know, a reason for all that I do. And the reason is you. Ay como me gustaría que alguien me cantara así. Ah!!! Mira la hora que es y yo cantando aquí como loca.- Hermione, a quien sus padres de cariño le llamaban Jane, se hizo una cola de caballo y se puso algo cómodo para irse, bajo las escaleras y comió rápido, porque tenía que irse a la estación King Cross, donde tomaría el Expreso de Hogwarts. De camino a la estación pudo ver dos coches, y se asusto bastante ya que eran Harry y Ron y se suponía que ella tenía que llegar primero.

-"_Desde ahora, todo va a cambiar, espero que todo salga bien y que podamos salvar todas la vidas que podamos sin perder las de otros que no murieron la primera vez."_- estos eran los pensamientos de la castaña mientras llegaban al estacionamiento de la estación de trenes King Cross en Londres.

AN: espero que les haya gustado ya que me esforcé mucho para arreglarlo. El capitulo es más largo de lo que fue en un principio y eso me hace sentir bien. Sé que Harry no estaba viviendo en la alacena, pero quería que el despertara en un lugar que fuera significativo de su infancia, y que mejor lugar que ese. La canción que cantaba Hermione es "The reason" de Hoobastank. Es una canción estupenda y le sugiero que las escuchen y analicen porque puede que tenga que ver con la historia mas adelante. Espero sus opiniones al respecto.


	4. Chapter 4

Feliz Año 2010 a todas y todos los que leen esta historia. Lamento haberlos hecho esperar para leer este capítulo. Como dije en el capitulo anterior estaba en exámenes finales y no tuve tiempo de escribir. Los personajes que reconozcan y los que no, son de la invención de J.K. Rowling, a excepción de David y Mariana Granger que son de mi propia invención.

* * *

David Granger se encontraba sacando el baúl con las pertenencias de su hija. Él y su esposa Mariana estaban aún algo sentimentales ya que por primera vez se separarían de su pequeña Jane. A pesar de saber que ella se encontraría a salvo en el mundo mágico y aprendiendo a dominar el don que tenía su hija.

-Papá, la plataforma está por aquí. Solo deben pasar a través de las plataformas 9 y 10, eso los llevara a la plataforma 9 3/4. –al ver la cara de asombro de sus padres, los instó a que lo intentaran. Luego de que ellos pasaran ella hizo lo mismo. Luego de explicarles a sus padres lo que estaba frente a sus ojos les dijo que se marcharía a buscar un compartimento libre para poner su baúl.

* * *

-Espero no volverte a ver, por lo menos hasta las vacaciones de verano.- dijo Vernon Dursley a Harry que se encontraba bajando su baúl del maletero del auto de sus tíos.

-No te preocupes tío Vernon, tengo pensado pasar las vacaciones de Navidad en Hogwarts. No tienen de que preocuparse.- tras esas palabras Vernon lo miró extrañado. Desde la mañana se estaba comportando de una manera muy extraña. Dejó de darle vueltas al asunto y se dispuso a llevar a su hijo al hospital.

Harry caminó por la estación hasta encontrar las plataformas 9 y 10. Cuando vio a los Weasley's esperó a que fuera el turno de Ron para cruzar la barreara y fue a pedirles ayuda como lo había hecho una vez hace muchos años atrás.

* * *

Molly Weasley se encontraba corriendo por toda la estación de trenes King Cross. Por más que trataba de llegar a tiempo, sus hijos la hacían llegar tarde.

-Todos los años es lo mismo, la estación esta atestada de muggles. Vamos Fred tu primero- dijo dirigiéndose a uno de los gemelos.

-No soy Fred, el es Fred- dijo uno.

-Y dices ser nuestra madre- dijo el otro con cara dolida.

-Lo siento George, vamos que se te hace tarde.- dijo algo apenada Molly.

-Por cierto, si soy Fred- dijo y traspasó la barrera junto a su hermano gemelo George. Luego le tocó el turno a Percy y luego a Ron que le tocaba su primer año en Hogwarts.

-Disculpe, podría decirme como…- dijo un niño bastante cohibido al que Ron conocía muy bien.

-Como llegar al andén para el Expreso de Hogwarts. Es tu primer año cierto, al igual que Ron. Ven, lo que tienes que hacer es atravesar ese muro, cuidando de que nadie te vea. Si te asusta corre un poco.- al terminar de escuchar las instrucciones de Molly, Harry escuchó como alguien le decía "suerte". Al voltear a ver vio a Ginny y se sorprendió al notar la falta de amor que sentía. Recordando que aun era un niño no le dio más largas al asunto y se dispuso a cruzar la barrera. Al cruzar al otro lado sintió mucha paz y asombro. Recordó porque amaba tanto la magia.

Entró al tren buscando un compartimento vacio para sentarse y esperar a que Ron llegara como lo hizo antes. Atravesar los pasillos del tren era una experiencia exquisita para él. La sensación que se siente cuando llegas al hogar era la que lo invadía, pero ya tendría tiempo de dejarse llevar por sus emociones. Siete años para volver a revivir experiencias, pesadillas, temores, amistades y amores. Un par de minutos después Ron llegó al compartimento donde Harry se encontraba y se pusieron a hablar de Quidditch. La conversación era muy amena cuan do escucharon a alguien.

-Disculpen, ¿No han visto un sapo? Lo perdió un niño llamado Neville.

* * *

-_"Este maldito baúl pesa una tonelada. No puedo creerlo. Para el próximo curso no traeré tanta porquería, ni libros innecesarios."- _decía Hermione mientras trataba de empujar a un compartimento vacío su baúl.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con tu baúl?- dijo alguien. Cuando Hermione se volteó no pudo ocultar su cara de asombro. Junto a ella, con una sonrisa en su rostro y ofreciéndole su ayuda, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy.

-¿Disculpa?- ella no podía entender que era lo que estaba pasando. Draco Malfoy, quien le había hecho la vida imposible durante tantos años, le estaba ofreciendo su ayuda. _"esto no está bien. El no debería estar haciendo esto. Esto es… no puede ser yo…"_ Hermione no podía formular una oración coherente a lo que estaba viendo.

-Dije que su necesita ayuda Srta.?- dijo dándole a entender que quería saber su nombre.

-Granger. Hermione Granger. ¿Y usted es?-

-Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Es todo un placer conocerla. La ayudaré con su baúl.- luego de poner el baúl en el compartimento, Draco se fue dándole una sonrisa como nunca antes Hermione había visto en su vida. Esta incluso se preguntaba si Malfoy sabía sonreír, pero lo que acababa de pasar hacía uno minutos atrás le dieron la respuesta a su pregunta. Malfoy sí sabía sonreír. Estaba envuelta en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó al alguien dirigirse a ella.

-Disculpa ¿Has visto un sapo? Lo perdí cuando me monté en el tren hace par de minutos atrás y ahora no lo encuentro.- dijo Neville Longbottom

-Si quieres te puedo ayudar a buscarlo. Mi nombre es Hermione Granger. Es un placer conocerte.

-Yo soy Neville, Neville Longbottom. El gusto es mio Hermione. Veo que este es tu primer año en Hogwarts. No te preocupes, también es mi primer año. Mi abuela dice que todo saldrá bien. Bien creo que voy a seguir buscando a mi sapo. Gracias por ofrecerte a ayudarme Hermione. Nos vemos luego.- y sin más Neville se fue del compartimento en el que se encontraba Hermione dejándola sola.

Luego de acomodarse se fue a buscar a Trevor, el sapo de Neville y de una vez, vera a Harry y Ron que debían estar esperándola. Caminó por cada compartimento preguntando si habían visto al sapo. Lamentablemente nadie lo había visto. Cuando entró a uno de los compartimentos, trató de dar la vuelta lo más rápido que pudo pero fue detenida por alguien que la sostuvo del brazo.

-Chicos, esta es Hermione Granger. La conocí cuando estaba abordando esta mañana. Hermione, ellos son mis amigos Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabini.- ante esta ella no supo que responder.

-Hola Hermione, es un placer conocerte. Disculpa la brusquedad de Draco, es que no se da cuenta de su fuerza bruta. Blaise podrías saludarla, es de mala educación quedarse callado cuando te presentan a alguien.- djo Pansy luego de darle un pequeño golpe en las costillas a sus dos amigos por ser tan descorteces. Hermione no podía creer lo que estaban presenciando. Pansy Parkinson estaba regañando a sus dos amigos por el simple hecho de que no le habían saludado y porque Draco la había jalado de forma brusca.

-No tienes por qué golpearme. Además de que si me enseñaron saludar a alguien que se me acaba de presentar, también me enseñaron a quedarme callado cuando otra persona está hablando Pansy. Discúlpala es algo paranoica. Mi nombre es Blasie Zabini y es un gusto conocerte Hermione.- ante esto ella no supo que más decir.

-Eh… me preguntaba si habían visto un sapo por aquí. Lo que pasa es que un niño llamado Neville lo perdió y lo estoy ayudando a buscarlo.- dijo luego de salir del estado catatónico en el que se encontraba segundos atrás. Ante las respuestas de sus compañeros de colegio se despidió apresuradamente mientras los demás le sonreían. Decidió a seguir buscando a Trevor por los demás compartimentos dejando el de Harry y Ron para el final. Cuando entró los escuchó hablando sobre Quidditch.

-Disculpen, ¿No han visto un sapo? Lo perdió un niño llamado Neville.- dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa. Los chicos al observarla sonrieron. Recordaban ese día muy bien.

-Hola Hermione, ya era hora de que aparecieras por aquí. Te estábamos esperando.- dijo Ron mientras Harry solo sonreía.

-Ron, por favor no quiero discutir es temprano para esto sí. Por cierto Harry creo que necesitas ayuda con eso.- en cuestión de segundos sacó su varita y la apuntó a los anteojos de Harry.

-_**OCULUS REPARO**__-_ ante esto los anteojos quedaron como nuevos. Harry le dio las gracias y se dispusieron a hablar por un rato. Hermione se guardó para si su encuentro con Draco Malfoy en el compartimento cuando la ayudó a guardar su baúl. Tampoco les contó a sus amigos de su segundo encuentro con Malfoy y sus amigos y de lo amables que fueron con ella. Antes de que el tren llegara a la estación en Hogsmade, Hermione se fue a cambiar para irse a su compartimento.

* * *

En el compartimento se encontraban tres niños conversando. Uno de ellos era de cabello negro como la noche y ojos color verde. Su piel era de color morena pero no tanto. Blaise Zabini era un chico amable, maduro y protector con sus amigos. Podía ser feliz con algo de comida y un libro cerca.

Pansy Parkinson era de tez bronceada. Sus ojos azules como el océano y cabello negro, pero no tanto como el cabello de Blasie. Vivía para sus amigos y era la única chica del grupo, siempre y cuando estaban solos. Una chica amable y gran corazón que ama ir de compras y verse hermosa. Como a Blaise le gusta leer pero no tanto. Si un libro llamaba su atención podía leerlo completo en horas, pero no le gustaba tener un libro consigo las 24 horas del día.

Draco Malfoy era el último miembro del grupo. Su tez blanca, cabello rubio platinado la hacían ver como un ángel. Lo más interesante en Draco era el inusual color de sus ojos. Sus orbes eran de color gris muy similares al mercurio. Sus ojos podían reflejar todas sus emociones, pero al mismo tiempo podían ser totalmente inexpresivos. Era un chico alegre la mayoría del tiempo, pero solo con las personas de confianza.

Los tres chicos tenían algo en común. No eran ellos mismos. Delante de todos eran lo que se esperaba de ellos, mientras que en el momento en el que se encontraban solos, podían ser como en realidad eran. Los tres se conocían de pequeños y habían hecho una gran amistad. Había otros chicos que se unieron pero no eran tan cercanos. Delante de todos Draco era el líder del grupo y su palabra era ley no importaba lo que fuese.

Se encontraban hablando muy a gusto de trivialidades cuan do Pansy tocó el tema de Hermione.

-Esa chica, Hermione es muy agradable aunque algo tímida. Me gustaría poder ser su amiga. Si queda en Slytherin le diré que se una a nosotros así tendré compañía femenina. No es que la pase mal con ustedes es que… ustedes me entienden ¿no?-dijo mientras sus amigos asentían.

-Ella no quedará en Slytherin.-dijo Draco.- Si hubieras escuchado lo que dije te darías cuenta de que ella es hija de muggles. Si ella fuera una sangre pura la hubiéramos conocido antes. Será mejor que nos alejemos de ella para no hacerle daño. Saben bien como nos iría si alguien se entera que hablamos con ella.- terminando la conversación sobre Hermione.

-Es una verdadera pena. Se ve que es una chica simpática y sería una gran amiga, pero tienes razón Draco es mejor dejar las cosas como están. Si en algún momento las cosas mejoran para nosotros, puede que nos podamos acercar a ella de nuevo.- dijo Blasie.

Continuaron charlando hasta que fue tiempo de bajarse del tren.

* * *

En las afueras del tren Hagrid gritaba para atraer a los alumnos de primer año para montarse en los botes que los llevarían a Hogwarts por primera vez.

Al llegar a profesora McGonagall quien les dijo que en un momento más pasarían al Gran Salón para la selección. Cuando entraron la profesora McGonagall comenzó a llamarlos les ponía el sombrero y este gritaba a la casa a la cual pertenecerías por los siguientes siete años.

-Abbott, Hannah – _**HUFFLEPUFF**_

-Avercrombie, Evan – _**GRYFFINDOR**_

-Bones, Susan – _**HUFFLEPUFF**_

-Boot, Terry – _**RAVENCLAW**_

-Branstone, Eleanor – _**HUFFLEPUFF**_

-Brown, Lavander – _**GRYFFINDOR**_

-Bulstrode, Millicent – _**SLYTHERIN**_

-Cauldwell, Owen – _**HUFFLEPUFF**_

-Corner, Michael – _**RAVENCLAW**_

-Crabbe, Vincent – _**SLYTHERIN**_

-Finch-Fletchley, Justin – _**HUFFLEPUFF**_

-Finnigan, Seamus – _**GRYFFINDOR**_

-Goldstein, Anthony – _**RAVENCLAW**_

-Goyle, Gregory – _**SLYTHERIN**_

-Granger, Hermione – _**GRYFFINDOR**_

-Jordan, Lee – _**GRYFFINDOR**_

-Longbottom, Neville – _**GRYFFINDOR**_

-Malfoy, Draco – _**SLYTHERIN**_

-McMillan, Ernie – _**HUFFLEPUFF**_

-Nott, Theodore –_**SLYTHERIN**_

-Parknson, Pansy – _**SLYTHERIN**_

-Patil, Padma – _**RAVENCLAW**_

-Patil, Parvati – _**GRYFFINDOR**_

-Potter Harry – _**GRYFFINDOR**_

-Thomas, Dean – _**GRYFFINDOR**_

-Weasley, Ronald – _**GRYFFINDOR**_

-Wespurt, Nigel – _**GRYFFINDOR**_

-Zabini, Blasie – _**SLYTHERIN**_

Después de la selección, Dumbledore dio la bienvenida a los alumnos de nuevo ingreso y les recordó las reglas a los demás. El banquete fue estupendo y luego de eso los prefectos llevaron a los alumnos a sus casas. En el caso de los Gryffindor's la contraseña era "_Caput Draconis". _Luego de dadas las instrucciones los chicos se fueron a sus habitaciones para descansar y prepararse para las clases que comenzaban al día siguente.

* * *

Ya en su habitación y percatándose de que sus demás compañeras de cuarto estuvieran dormidas, Hermione buscó su cuaderno y comenzó a escribir lo que había sucedido en el viaje hacía Hogwarts, desde que se subió al tren hasta el extraño comportamiento de Malfoy y sus amigos. Luego de esto guardó el cuaderno en un lugar seguro y se fue a la cama para así estar preparada para las clases que comenzarían dentro de unas horas.

* * *

Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Puede que de ahora en adelante se me haga más difícil actualizar. La razón es que es bastante difícil plasmar mis ideas de una manera coherente. Si de por si es difícil escribir, cuando puedes obviar cualquier detalle de los libros o las películas, imaginen cuán difícil es hacerlo tomando todo eso en cuanta. El más mínimo detalle que olvide puede dañar la historia así que estoy en búsqueda constante. Tengo listas de pociones, hechizos, alumnos, profesores, mortifagos, miembros del ministerio de magia etc. Espero que comprendan y sean pacientes. Prometí no volver a abandonar la historia y esta vez lo pienso cumplir.

Espero dejen reviews diciendo si les agrada o dando cualquier consejo o información de los libros que sea de mucha importancia, ya que no he leído los últimos 3 libros.

Les deseo un Feliz Año 2010 lleno de mucha felicidad y bendiciones para ustedes y los suyos. Estos son mis deseo con todo el corazón, Feliz Navidad!!!!

Sirinnette


	5. Chapter 5

No espero que me perdonen por no haber actualizado. Y lamento que se hayan ilusionado pensando que este era el siguiente capítulo.

Me quiero disculpar por no haber actualizado, pero la verdad es que la universidad atrapa todo mi tiempo y la verdad eso evita que escriba. El siguiente capítulo está en proceso fue que lo detuve por el momento.

No pienso abandonar la historia, porque no me gusta hacer lo que odio que me hagan a mí. Pero puede que pase un poco más de tiempo en lo que actualizo.

Para darles una idea de lo que será el próximo capítulo va lo siguiente.

¿Cómo contestará Harry a las preguntas de Snape?

¿Alguien se enterará de lo que pasa?

¿Por qué Draco es diferente a como era en el tiempo normal?

El diario de Hermione se perderá, ¿caerá en las manos equivocadas?

Espero que esto satisfaga un poco su curiosidad y que de verdad me perdonen por no haber actualizado antes, pero como ya dije la universidad es muy importante para mí y estoy intentando sobrellevarlo lo mejor que puedo.


	6. Chapter 6

-Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!- gritaba mientras trataba de ocultarse de sus perseguidores. Había estado corriendo durante horas y aun no los perdía. Traía una capucha negra que cubría su rostro, solo sus gritos te decían que se trataba de una mujer. Ella se encontraba cerca de la estación de Hogsmade y corría en dirección al castillo de Hogwarts. Al observar hacia donde se dirigía, sus perseguidores cesaron sus esfuerzos por alcanzarla, ya que sabían que una vez dentro del castillo ella estaría fuera de su alcance.

Al entrar al castillo se detuvo a tomar algo de aire ya que después de tanto correr estaba fatigada. Caminó por los pasillos desiertos del castillo buscando la oficina del director. Era tarde en la noche y estaba segura que no encontraría a ningún alumno fuera de su cama a esas horas. Al llegar frente a una enorme gárgola de piedra, dijo la contraseña _"felicis unum" _y la gárgola se movió dando pasa a una escalera de caracol.

Tocó la puerta de la oficina que se encontraba frente a ella. Al escuchar que le daban permiso para entrar abrió la puerta dando paso a una oficina ovalada llena de cuadros de quienes en el pasado habían ocupado el puesto de director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Detrás del escritorio se encontraba un hombre mayor. Vestía una túnica azul y un sombrero de punta. Su barba era larga y llegaba casi a su cintura. Sus ojos azules que brillaban de una manera especial estaban escondidos tras unos espejuelos con forma de media luna. Al ver a la mujer se puso de pie.

-¿En que la puedo ayudar Profesora?- dijo Albus Dumbledore.

-Profesor, es la primera vez que tengo una visión del futuro tan clara. La recuerdo y se repite una y otra vez en mi mente.- balbuceaba la mujer.

-Tranquila Sybill. Siéntate y cuéntame que es lo que sucede que fue lo que viste para que estés en ese estado de nervios.- dijo el Albus mientras ayudaba a la nerviosa profesora de adivinación a sentarse y hacía aparecer una taza de té .

-Muchas gracias Profesor. Estaba caminando en las afueras del castillo, casi en la estación de Hogsmade y de repente lo vi. Vi como llegaban de la nada tres seres de los cuales podía sentir una energía muy poderosa. No estoy muy segura, pero creo que eran magos. Cada uno salió en direcciones opuestas y ya. Cuando venía de vuelta volvió a pasar, pero esta vez fue algo diferente. Primero escuche la voz de un hombre que parecía hablar con alguien más. Decía algo como "hay que encontrarlos y destruirlos para poder terminar con esto de una vez". Luego se escuchaba una serpiente y podía ver la boca de una persona moviéndose, pero no salía palabra alguna.

La atmosfera cambio y vi otra figura. Estoy completamente segura de que no era el mismo hombre de la primera visión ya que su tono de voz era muy diferente al del primero. Este corría y lanzaba hechizos muy complicados para la edad que aparentaba. Creo que era de unos 17 años o quizá 18. Y luego volvió a cambiar a una mujer que lloraba desconsolada. Estaba arreglando un artefacto que no había visto antes. Luego llegó un chico que le decía que tenían que irse, que no quedaba mucho tiempo. Luego de eso volví a despertar. Cuando venía de regreso hubiera jurado que había alguien siguiéndome. Incluso pensé que eran mortífagos que trataban de atraparme sin hacerme daño, no intentaron utilizar ningún hechizo.- cuando terminó de relatar su historia miró a Albus para ver su reacción. El solo estaba muy pensativo tratando de entender lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Creo Sybill, que yo también sentí esa fuerza mágica de la que me hablas. En la selección inclusive, pero no sabría decirte a quien pertenecía. Hay que estar muy atentos a lo que ocurre a nuestro alrededor. Lo que me dices me deja un poco alarmado. Hay que proteger al Sr. Potter a toda costa. El es nuestra única esperanza de derrotar a Voldemort.- dijo con mucha confianza. Al ver la reacción de su contraparte añadió.- Profesora el miedo a un nombre acentúa el miedo al hombre. Creo que ya es hora de llamar las cosas por su nombre, no está de acuerdo.- luego de esto, la profesora de adivinación se fue a su dormitorio dejando al director más que pensativo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry se levantó de la cama algo entusiasmado al verse en su antiguo colegio. Al principio pensó que era una mala pasada de su imaginación y que se encontraba en su casa. Fue a darse un baño, que bastante merecido se lo tenía. Al salir se encontró con su mejor amigo esperando de la puerta del baño.

-¿Ron que estás haciendo aquí? Deberías estar preparándote para bajar a desayunar.-

-Lo sé Harry pero es que todavía no creo lo que mis ojos ven. Estamos en Hogwarts y no es un sueño. Nuestros amigos están vivos al igual que nuestra familia. Dios, no sabes la alegría que sentí al ver a Fred cuando desperté, fue algo irreal.- decía con el rostro algo iluminado.

-Te entiendo, pero deberías darte una ducha y prepararnos para las clases no quiero volver a llegar tarde a la clase de Miner… digo, la Profesora McGonagall y que nos amenace con convertirnos en mapas o relojes de bolsillo.- dijo Harry mientras sonreía recordando el momento.

-De acuerdo, tienes razón ya me voy – y dicho esto, Ron entro a darse su ducha y bajaron a la sala común a encontrarse con Hermione.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hermione se levanto a la hora acostumbrada y fue darse una ducha. Decidió que como su cabello no estaba en las mejores condiciones, lavarlo y tenerlo en una cola de caballo, muy diferente ha como lo lucía antes, pero teniendo el conocimiento que tiene ahora no se permitiría verse en un estado deplorable.

Cuando terminó de arreglarse, miró su reflejo en el espejo. La verdad es que más que extraña por volver a su cuerpo de la infancia, estaba agradecida por lo que le había dado la vida. Tenía una familia que daría su vida por ella, que habían comprendido y aceptado su futuro como una bruja y que la apoyaba en todo momento. No podía pedir mejores amigos de los que tenía. Aquellos que arriesgaron su vida para salvarla de un troll, que estuvieron junto a ella mientras estuvo petrificada y que a pesar de todo lo vivido se mantenían aun junto a ella.

Bajó de su habitación para encontrarse con sus amigos e ir al Gran Salón a tomar el desayuno. Tenían pociones dobles con los de Slytherin. Soportan a Severus Snape no era lo mejor que les había pasado en la vida, pero él se había ganado su respeto con el paso de los años y por eso ellos le darían la oportunidad de tener una vida luego de la guerra. Bajaron a las mazmorras a tomar la clase. Luego de sentarse en sus antiguos asientos habituales se mantuvieron esperando a Snape hasta que finalmente llegó.

Su túnica negra ondeaba al compás de su caminar. Los demás alumnos los miraban con temor, especialmente Neville, pero eso era de esperarse. Snape tenía mala fama dentro del colegio y su apariencia no le ayudaba a mejorarla. Harry, Hermione y Ron eran los únicos que se sentían cómodos con la situación, ya que estaban más que acostumbrados al trato frío que propinaba.

-Nadie agitara sus varitas ni hará encantamientos tontos en esta clase.- comenzó. – por lo tanto supongo que muchos de ustedes no apreciaran el valor que tiene la ciencia y el arte de la creación de pociones, pero aquellos y serán pocos que posean la predisposición. Les enseñaré a dominar la mente y hechizar los sentidos. Les enseñare a embotellar la fama, generar la gloria e incluso a ponerle un alto a la muerte.- terminó.

Esta vez Harry prestaba atención, pero Snape no podía perder la oportunidad de humillarlo en su primer día así que hizo las mismas preguntas y esta vez Hermione no levantó su mano sabiendo que nunca iba a contestar.

-Sr. Potter, nuestra nueva celebridad. ¿Qué obtendría si agrego polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?-

-El asfódelo y el ajenjo hacen una poción de sueño tan poderosa que se conoce como la pócima de los muertos vivientes.-

-Muy bien. Entonces dígame exactamente ¿A donde iría si tuviera que buscar un bezoar?-

-El bezoar es una roca extraída del estomago de una cabra y te salvará de muchos venenos.-

-Excelente ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre acónito y luparia?-

-Acónito y luparia son la misma planta y también se conoce como anapelo.-

-Por lo visto Sr. Potter está muy bien instruido en la materia, pero me pregunto si será lo mismo cuando deba preparar una poción. Espero que todos hayan anotado lo que Potter contestó.- y con eso la clase continuó. Luego de culminada la lección el trió fue a la orilla del lago para hablar en privado.

-Harry eso fue maravilloso. ¿Viste la cara que tenía cuando contestaste cada una de sus preguntas?- dijo Ron.

-Si lo fue, pero debemos tener más cuidado en cómo hacemos las cosas de ahora en adelante.- dicho esto continuaron con su día.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hey, tenía planeado un capítulo más largo que incluyera todo el primer año de los chocos, pero como tardé bastante en actualizar, decidí darles algo por lo menos hasta que termine los exámenes finales. Espero que les guste y que me perdonen por haber tardado tanto.


End file.
